


unholy

by HIDECEST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age gap relationship, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind break if you squint, Yoshi Is A Piece Of Shit, age gap, problematic, unhealthy codependency, very problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIDECEST/pseuds/HIDECEST
Summary: I hate him, he tries to convince himself, I hate him.
Relationships: Hideyoshi Katashi/Hideki Hayashi
Kudos: 4





	unholy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks twitter for shoving this into my brain. not beta’d

“Hideki.”

The sounds of mechanical whirring. 

“Hidekiiiiii.”

Even louder whirring.

”Hideki!”

And it stops. The older of the pair smirks, leaning against the hood of a 1967 Black Impala. Beats of silence pass before it is replaced with a low, annoyed growl of “What do you want?”

Yoshi flips the quarter in his hand, leaning off the car and towards his cousin who is busy replacing a tire on the old car, crouched down in nothing but a muscle shirt and black sweatpants, pale skin covered in oil and various types of dirt. Yoshi hums, “Need some cash, cuz.”

At this Hideki has fallen silent but Yoshi knows enough about him to know that the other is irritated and holding back a series of creative insults. Yoshi hears him mutter under his breath, something in Japanese and probably very offensive, before Hideki finally speaks. “Why don’t you get a job instead?” 

Yoshi sighs and runs a hand through his hair, listening to the sound of Hideki continuing to drill. He taps his foot, wondering how to approach this.. With the turn of his head he removes his jacket, letting it hang where his cousin’s own rests, before drawing his hair back into a man bun and crouching besides the other.

”Well, why would I need to get a job when I have you?” He says smoothly, “You’re my family, Hideki. Aren’t you supposed to look after me? Hm?”

The sound of the drill clattering to the floor is deafening and sharp. His cousin whirls around and faces him, grey eyes stormy with fury and narrowed into a glare. He looks positively angered and Yoshi drinks up the sight, licking his lips. He has to hold back a smirk threatening to spill onto his lips.

Silence passes between them, tense and unwavering. At this point, Yoshi grins wolfishly, teeth peeking out and his eyebrows raised questioningly. His hand comes up, resting on his cousin’s thigh, thumb rubbing in circles as he squeezes gently. He listens to the way Hideki’s breath hitches— how eyes blow wide and he swallows thickly, audibly, suddenly terribly shy and avoiding Yoshi’s gaze as if it were the plague. 

He doesn’t have to say a single word before Hideki drops his head a little low, as if scolding himself, before raising it and quietly muttering with, “Check your bank account tomorrow,” and moving way to continue his work.

Yoshi smiles and he stands, but not before rubbing the other’s head and promptly messing up his hair. “Thanks, Deki,” he calls, “Thanks so much.”

* * *

Hideki hates his cousin. With a burning passion. Enough to light up the fires of hell for a good couple of centuries, yet he always finds himself asking, _Why do I keep letting him do this?_

To that, he doesn’t know the answer to (yes he does) but it seems his cousin is well informed as to why. And Hideki searches for the answer, while extremely close to cumming in his own pants and his breath constantly escaping and while he’s about to make a damn fool of himself in front of Yoshi’s friend.

They’re at a restaurant, one Hideki has already forgotten the name of, both him and the redhead seating besides each other and across from Yoshi’s acquaintance, Kim. Kim’s a perceptive guy, a calm and grounded on and Hideki is absolutely goddamn terrified of him finding out what’s going on, and he probably will, because Yoshi is grinning like a mad man while his finger drives into the button of a vibrator remote and Hideki jolts.

This was a bad idea. A horrible idea. He’s not sure what happened to make him agree to this.

”Are you alright?” Kim questions, Korean accent easily audible. Hideki opens his mouth to speak, but Yoshi beats him to the punch, quick to bring out a witty remark.

”Oh, he’s fine,” the redhead chuckles, “Poor cousin of mine just hates crowds, you see. The restaurant’s probably making him a little uneasy,” he chuckles, “But I brought him with me because he just can’t _stand_ being alone. He’s awfully codependent, you see, starts right get antsy if I’m gone for too long,” he presses the button again and Hideki slams his fist on the table, pale face flushed red and his teeth gritting as he curls his fingers around the table’s edge.

”I-I need some air,” he stutters, “Let me go to the car.”

“Oh, of course,” Yoshi says with a fake understanding tilt to his voice. He slides out of the booth and watched Hideki quickly stumble out. “Hope you calm down.”  
  
  
Hideki says nothing, instead dashing out the door and into the safety of locked car doors and black tinted windows. Curse Yoshi, curse him, curse him, he hates him so much— A gasp leaves him as that pleasurable vibrating wracks his body and has him holding back moans.

_I hate him,_ he tries to convince himself, _I hate him._

* * *

When Yoshi fucks him, Hideki clings to him and can’t shut up.

Moans tumble out of his mouth and stutters on Yoshi’s name, pinned up against a wall and held up by two strong hands. Hideki buries his face into crook of Yoshi’s neck, breathing in that familiar scene of cigarette and cologne and getting utterly lost in it. His fingers dig into Yoshi’s shoulder blades, nails biting into the skin. 

Yoshi hits that spot deep inside him, the one that makes him lose his mind and see stars. Hideki’s grits his teeth and sobs into his cousin’s skin, his anger and frustration and hatred and _stupid, stupid love and codependency_ making him hate the other male all the more. 

“Hideki,” the redhead says into his ear, “Tell me, tell me the truth.” 

And he hiccups, shakes his head and a plea is right on his tongue when Yoshi stops moving suddenly. “Tell me,” Yoshi snarls, “Tell me how much you like this.”

”No,” Hideki shudders, “No, no. I don’t— Please, just—“ 

“Please _what?”_ Yoshi snarks, “”Please, keep fucking me, Yoshi?” “Please, don’t stop?” Do you hear yourself, little cousin?” He laughs, “You’ll beg me all night for my cock but can’t stand the idea that you might be hopelessly in love me.”

And he shakes his head again, shuts himself up and denies it, because no, no, Yoshi’s lying, it’s just another one of his tricks, another one of his mind games. He’s not. He’s not. 

He’s not. 

Just when he thinks the other will continue, Yoshi leaves him, lets him go and sets him onto the floor and Hideki can’t even stop the “no”, that leaves him, broken and bitter sounding. The other male fixes his jeans and oh, he has never looked at Hideki so coldly, never like that.

”I won’t be coming back,” the other says, “Not until you can admit it to me. Not until you can tell me truth,” he spits, crouching down right in front of him, just in arms reach. He grabs the hand that Hideki reaches out to him with and smiles kindly but _mockingly._

“You’re always telling everyone you hate me,” Yoshi says, caressing his face, “Telling them you can’t stand me, telling them how horrible I am, how you wish I would just leave you alone. But we know that’s not the case.” He clicks his tongue as if scolding a child and sighs, shaking his head. “You don’t know how angry it makes me, hearing you say that, while this goes on behind closed doors... No, you don’t understand.”

Hideki is speechless, barely able to comprehend a damn thing. Yoshi hums at him. “But I’ll make you understand, oh, I will. Since you hate me so much, I may as well leave. Let’s see how well you do without me, boy.”

Faster than he can realize Yoshi is gone, nothing but emptiness in the room. Hideki shakes in place, feeling as if something was ripped out of him and stomped on. There’s an ache in his chest and he knows damn well what it’s caused by.

He showers and falls asleep curled up with the jacket Yoshi left during his last visit.

* * *

The next day after he leaves, Yoshi’s phone is filled with nothing but missed calls. He smiles, watching as it rings and rings, Hideki’s caller ID showing and he can picture how desperate the other is, how frustrated he must be, how angry, how upset. 

Yoshi’s not sure how long he’ll stay away, but he’s good at hiding, and he’ll stay that way for as long as he needs to. Currently, he resides in one of the clubs in Kabukicho, thinking about how relieved the other will be when he finally returns— because Yoshi used to be a con man, and he knows, he knows exactly how much the other needs him. 

“Poor Deki,” he murmurs, “I’ll come back once I’m sure you’ve realized your dumb mistake.”

Hideki has never been dependent on anyone, not even his own parents, who were both hardly there in his life anyways. Hideki has always stood proud, tall and strong, grounded, and Yoshi broke that facade so easily, as if it wasn’t even there. It had taken time, of course, but he had done it, had turned his cousin into something soft for him. 

Hideyoshi will continue to do so.

By the time he returns it’s been almost a month.

The calls continued for so long and when they stopped Yoshi got a little more than concerned, and every time he looked at his phone he’d found a reason to frown. He reaches Hideki’s garage in minimal time; the door is unlocked, very unlike his cousin. Yoshi enters and finds an empty room, cars aligned still though, so he doubts anything has happened to the other.

“Hideki,” he calls, a barking order. “Hideki. Come out here.” He walks, tapping his fingers along the hood of a car, “I know you’re here, sweet thing.”

He hears a soft noise from behind and Yoshi turns, finding the other standing in the hallway. Hideki looks decent; his hair is a little messy but his clothes aren’t, and he looks tired, so tired, but good. He hadn’t changed at all, save for the dark circles under his eyes.

”I knew you would come if I stopped calling,” Hideki said, “You just sat back, thriving on the idea of how desperate I was to see you again.” His words are bitter and sharp and judging. “So the idea that I would stop chasing after you— it scared you, didn’t it?” He comes closer and Yoshi is nothing but silent. “The idea that I’m no longer at your beck and call.”

And Yoshi freezes a little then; dead on the nail, Hideki is. He’d always been good at reading people. It seemed no matter what lie Yoshi told, the other always knew the truth. His mouth is etched into a frown before he realizes a simple, simple thing and smiles slowly.

”Maybe,” he says, reaching a hand up and threading his fingers through the other’s hair, tugging at the slight curls. “So you figured it out. What are you going to do about it?”

And now it’s Hideki’s turn to be silent. He glances down and Yoshi can see the battle going on in that head of his, showing in his eyes. The unsaid question lingers there. 

_“Will you lie again?”_

Hideki presses his lips into a thin line an Yoshi watches him, like a predator examining prey, he watches and waits with a hard gaze and his grip tightens the longer the silence goes on, until the other winces from the pain. Yoshi chuckles quietly; messing with the dark haired boy was always so fun, always so entertaining and amusing...

”Well, if you’re not going to say anything,” Yoshi says, retracing his hand and going back towards the door, walking away like he did before, “Then I’m leaving.”

He’s nearly about to exit before quick footsteps run after him and then he’s tackled there, the other’s arms squeezing tight around his waist and simply not letting go. He hears Hideki inhale, feels hair tickle the back of his neck.

”Stay,” Hideki chokes out, “Please, stay. Don’t leave,” he whispers, “Don’t leave.”

Yoshi turns and his cousin steps back but he’s having none of it, grabbing him by the jaw and pulling him closer, watching as the seventeen year old stumbles over his feet before regaining balance. He hums, “Tell me the truth, won’t you, Hideki?”

“I need you,” Hideki says and Yoshi clicks his tongue, shaking his head, making a move to leave before he’d dragged back by slim arms, “I need you, please, _please,_ Hide, don’t leave. Don’t leave me again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you.”

Ah, those three key words, the golden words, they make Yoshi’s grin spread practically ear to ear and he can’t stop his heart from thrumming, excitement in his veins as he towers over the other. He plays it back in his head, the sound of those words, _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ and he knows he’s got the younger of them wrapped around his finger _forever._

“Correct,” he says, “Thanks for telling the truth, Deki.”

Hideki grabs him and by god, he doesn’t let go. He squeezes tight, and Yoshi grunts, wondering what the hell he kid has been eating to have gotten strength like that, but he laughs, patting his head and humming. 

“Good job.”


End file.
